Vera Carron Farreau
Married to Ashley Farreau and known for supposedly shooting Robert Wersching in self-defense. Early Life Born in Bristol, she grew up in a fast pacing environment. Known to be a rather deceitful person who was known to use people for her own ends. Her rather bad behaviour, she ended up moving to London to live Formerly known as Vera Carron Smythe, whilst there she ends up shooting Robert Wiersching and claims self-defense. With the help of her lawyer Terri Magnus she faced trial for his murder but with Terri's skills as a defense attorney they managed to persuade the jury that she had defended her honour against Robert who was said to be trying to have his way with her. With the victory it seemed that Vena didn't have show any remorse and seem to be rather callous whenever referring to the victim. This what made many to think that she was rather guilty but her case seemed to fade and she soon moved as did her lawyer to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live probably to start a new life after the commotion of the trial. Yet the town knew some bits and bobs about her background and many distrust her. It didn't help that whenever she started to talk about what happened that she seemed to be rather callous and almost saw the whole thing as a joke. Volume 19 She ends up marrying Ashley Farreau and changing her last name from Smythe to Farreau. It seems to many that he loves her but many of the town are rather worried that this man, known to be a ladies man and womaniser before settling down with Vera was now fallen for someone who could be his downfall. Volume 23 Vera basks in the fact that she had been left off with the support of Terri Magnus her defense attorney for the murder of Robert Wiersching which she claimed and the court believed that she shot the man in self defense. This boasting can be seen during Candice Priggot's party thrown for the new pastor Kevin Davis. Vena believes the whole event is behind her however it is not when Allie Wersching turns up to the party accusing her of killing her father on purpose not as a result of self defense and the two get into a physical argument at the party causing for Ashley to step in and protect Vena. The party soon finished due to the mayhem going on much to Candice's great embarrassment. Soon it is seen that Joey Mauren and Michelle Laddy are not finished with Vera, despite her being declared not guilty at trial. Terri Magnus reminds them that one can not be charged with the same crime but the two keep persisting leading to Terri wonder what was going to happen to her client, but after laughing at the police they left before telling her. Allie pursues a law suit to sue Vena for the death of her father, Robert. To counter act this Vena decides to go on The Nancy Fancy Sherman Show with her husband Ashley and Bertie Butkins, Ashley Farreau's cousin. During the interview Nancy clearly believes Vena is a murderer and is biased and Bertie admits he is scared of Vena and believed he shot Robert deliberately. Terri Magnus realising Vera doing this interview goes to the show and shuts it down after having war of words with Nancy on air. Ashley goes after Bertie and Vena openly threatens him and takes delight as she leaves Bertie seeing him on the floor, crippled with fear and is seen laughing as a result. Vena and Terri seemed to be content that they cannot be caught however both receive the shock of their life when Joey Mauren and Michelle Laddy managed to find out more truth about what happened on the night. Vera, Ashley and Terri finished watching a Steve Queen which Ashley regretted as both ladies seemed enamored with him and Vena is caught asking Terri to help her as she was planning to bump off Ashley so she can be with Steve Queen! As they walk out however a number of the town surround them including Allie Wersching or to be more accurate Kylie Cyprus! Kylie reveals that it turned out that Vera did shoot Robert in cold blood, and it was not attempt to sway him off before he had his way with her. But such a crime could not be tried again. However not only did she do this she also shot and killed the real Allie Wersching. It turned out the other Allie was being played by Amiee Cyprus's sister Kylie Cyprus, who did such a thing in order to extort money from her as and protect herself as she saw her friend Allie killed as well as Robert both die. When she didn't get enough money that she wanted she decided to gain attention pretending to be Allie and and sue Vera knowing she couldn't reveal the truth. With Joey Mauren and Michelle Laddy finding the truth Kylie reveals all as she knew of Allie's death and that Vena killed her. Vena is arrested but not before Vena admits that Ashley was her next target and that he could consider himself lucky. The entire town furious she got away with Robert's death due to double jeopardy and that Terri Magnus knew all about it, end up going after her a piling on top of her. As a result, Ashley and Vena are unsurprisingly estranged. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 8 I Want A Friend! The entire incident involving Candice Priggot, Vera Carron Farreau, Terri Magnus and what happened when they were at Candice's party is recalled by Nanny Prescot when Candice is throwing another party as well as the whole drama concerning Vena and her crimes.